


Осень первая. Сон.

by LamiraMetius



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Possible crossover with Pathologic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предыстория к событиям Тук-тук-тук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осень первая. Сон.

29.09.19хх  
*строки с адресом и именем адресата густо замазаны черной пастой*

Сегодня мы должны были обвинить Империю в проведении на наших землях испытаний химического оружия. Содружество выступило бы свидетелем, сила наших аргументов была бы неоспорима, Империя была бы вынуждена если не признать свои преступления, то хотя бы уменьшить активность. Мы бы объявили нашим добропорядочным гражданам, что в очередной раз спасли их спокойствие и сон, разбудили бы уже уснувших, все было бы хорошо. Все должно было кончиться хорошо.  
Все могло кончится хорошо, если бы наши вечные взаимные подозрения не переросли в уверенность, если бы мы не потеряли три недели на взаимные подозрения и сбор сомнительных аргументов.  
Это происходит везде.  
Каждая потерянная секунда – это разрушенные жизни, генерал. От вас требуется безоговорочное подчинение следующим инструкциям:   
1\. Определить из числа всего вашего личного состава людей, наиболее способных сопротивляться Сну. Методология определения – см. приложение 1. Строжайше отсечь Дремлющих любого уровня заражения как разносчиков.   
2\. Срочно провести осмотр и отбор детей на предмет их способности сопротивляться Сну (методология см. приложение 2). Случаи врожденной сопротивляемости крайне редки, но вы не должны сдаваться, пока есть шанс выявить еще хотя бы одного ребенка.   
3\. Изолировать по мере определения (строго раздельно!) Спящих, Дремлющих и повышенно уязвимых. Последним уделить особенное внимание. Программа поддержания рассудка бодрствующим приведена в приложении 3.   
4\. На каждого отобранного ребенка сформировать группу минимум из 2-3 взрослых, обладающих наибольшей из обнаруженных сопротивляемостью ко Сну, подготовить группы к отправке.   
5\. Поддерживать Бодрствующим личный состав (приложение 3).  
Важно!  
В случае обнаружения ребенка с иммунитетом - до отправки СТРОГО ИСКЛЮЧИТЬ любые его контакты с окружающим миром, включая ваших подчиненных.  
Дальнейшие распоряжения получите по мере развития ситуации.  
Не отклоняйте любую помощь. Мобилизуйте всех. Любой бодрствующий для нас сейчас – на вес золота.

14.10.19хх  
Н.В.А.

*записано химическим карандашом на обратной стороне докладной записки*  
Нас проклинают и забрасывают мусором. Люди напуганы панически, люди бегут в леса.   
Нас называют детоубийцами.  
Люди видят, что происходит, и винят в этом нас. Сон поглощает их, и чудовища из кошмаров для них так же реальны, как серые стены домов.  
Иногда мне кажется, что чудовища из их кошмаров – мы.   
Когда это остановится? 

14.11.19хх  
*строки с адресом и именем адресата густо замазаны черной пастой*

Саша, это не кончится. Прими мои соболезнования относительно твоей дочери, но это не кончится.   
Дети не вернутся домой. Они будут отправлены прочь от цивилизации, в наиболее заброшенные районы страны, в обществе старших наставников. Они будут обучены жить в соответствии со строгими правилами, главной целью которых будет не дать им сдаться Сну.   
Мы должны уберечь от заражения хоть кого-нибудь.   
Это критически важно.   
Не шлю тебе более никаких приказов, потому что никто лучше тебя теперь не знает, что именно должно быть сделано. 

22.11.19хх  
Н.В.А.

Ребенок с иммунитетом найден.   
Кошмарная ситуация: Отец Уснул прямо во время тестирования, на глазах у мальчишки. Кричал, что мы его похитили, впал в истерику, пытался выбить собой окно. Был препровожден на свою квартиру и изолирован там, поскольку наши изоляторы, тюрьмы, больницы уже переполнены.   
Ребенок являет собой образец адекватности – конечно, с поправкой на сумасшествие единственного родителя и перенесенный шок. Тестирование не выявило ни единого признака Дремы.   
Он единственный из нас, у кого их нет.  
После определенного инструкцией периода изоляции его заберут новые «отец» и «дед». Сейчас они проходят психотренинги в полном уединении.   
У меня осталось восемнадцать человек на ранних стадиях Дремы, считая меня. Бодрствующих нет.   
За что мы боремся? 

18.12.19хх  
Не отправлено

Мы успели отправить пять групп. Империя – семь. Содружество – четыре.   
Шестнадцать детей в возрасте от семи до одиннадцати лет, изолированных в умирающем мире. Детей, которые будут знать, как правильно. Которые будут уметь не видеть, не слышать и не знать.   
Детей, которые не позволят Сну поглотить себя.   
Мы научим их выживать. Полвека – не меньше! – дадут миру эти дети, сопротивляющиеся Сну, не позволяющие ему поглотить мир. Тела Спящих изнашиваются быстрее тел бодрствующих, Сон забирает у них слишком много сил.   
Через пятьдесят лет они будут мертвы. А наши шестнадцать детей – нет.  
Мы победим.  
Не позволим Им забрать наш мир. 

31.12.19хх  
Не отправлено

С новым годом.  
С новым веком.  
С новой эрой.  
Алиса приходила ко мне во сне. Алиса обещала мне: когда Заснет последний, проснутся все, и мир будет светлым, теплым, радостным, и кончатся войны, и отринем мы свои бренные тела.   
И я поверил ей.   
В штабе не осталось никого чтобы отправить письмо. Я и сам, окончив эти строки, закрою глаза и Усну – осознанно, открыто, добровольно. Там, во Сне, ждут жена и дочь. Но сперва я должен это записать.  
Отец выбранного нами ребенка приходил два дня назад. Бредил, но бредил связно. Говорил, пропал его дневник. Говорил, приходил высокий седой мужчина, забрал дневник.   
Это правда.   
Мы нашли в грузовике записку от «деда». Он подарит дневник «внуку».   
Мы не можем вмешаться. Мы не знаем, где они. Мы не знаем, зачем он это сделал, что там записано и к каким последствиям приведет.   
Но Алиса в моем сне смеялась от этой новости.   
Думаю, сегодня же она мне все расскажет.  
Не прощаюсь.


End file.
